Conch Questline
Description The conch questline was made to show the map and give some ideas about the functionality of the game to the players. However, the questline can be quite confusing sometimes. Therefore, this article should help to follow and finish the questline. Prerequisites The questline only appears on an Adventure server, but not on a Creative server. Start After creating a character, you first have to talk to the Instructor to get your first instructions. Follow the instructions until you finished a kindling and finished the current instruction. After talking to the Instructor again, an item "conch" appears in your inventory. It can not be dropped. Before you start with the questline, it is advised to talk to get the Newbie Refreshments, which will support you with water and food. Hearth: Building "Leg of a Calf Pub", NPC "Leonard Halfleg" Litocania: ToDo Winkshir: Building "Golden Bow Bar", NPC "Hermadon Appleby" To start the questline, right click on the conch and click on "Listen". This will open a popup showing the following quest dialogue: '''As you listen, you hear voices from beyond''' A faint crackling voice is heard over the muffled sounds of the conch shell: 'Can you hear me? I am a spirit of the nature. We can only see livings beings as if through a veil and you sound very distant. We will show you the way to a powerful item if you want. The item will teach you how to become Illusionist. We will explain more afterwards.' Do you wish to continue listening to the voices? Select "Ok" and click on "Send" to receive the following message: '''As you listen, you hear voices from beyond''' 'You should look for a blue tome of magic. 'Look in the sky. We have created a colored spirit light for you to follow', the crackling voice whispers. 'You need to prepare carefully for the journey. Take your time. It will be a hard trip. Build up your strength and resources. Listen to this shell again if you require guidance. Safe journeys.' The voice grows silent You should now be able to see a colourful light heading to the direction of the first quest item, the blue tome of magic. If you can't see the light, turn around. During some quest stages the light might be hidden behind a big mountain. Therefore, sometimes you have to move around these mountains, to see the light. You can always right click and listen to the conch again, to see the light. Questline Preparations The questline will require you to do some preparations in order to fulfill the quests: Blue Tome of Magic The Blue Tome of Magic can be found in an an Altar of Vynora on the big north western island. The altar is surrounded by a wooden fence, which contains 11 [http://www.wurmpedia.com/index.php/Anaconda anacondas]. You can either destroy a fence or the door with a heavy weapon (club, maul, two handed sword, etc) if you have at least 21 [http://www.wurmpedia.com/index.php/Skills:Body_strength Body Strength], use a catapult to destroy it (also 21 [http://www.wurmpedia.com/index.php/Skills:Body_strength Body Strength] required) or use lock picks to unlock the QL 61 door. No matter how way you do it, you'll have to handle the anacondas as soon as the enclosing breaks or as soon as you move inside. If you broke a wall or the door, the anacondas will hunt and attack you. If you picked the lock, you can run inside, take the book out of the altar and run outside again. To use the Blue Tome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: Headline text